Vs. Oshawott
Vs. Oshawott is the first episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 2/2/2019. Story Ian stands at the bow of the ferry, enjoying the ocean air blowing in his face. He hears the sound of retching, as he looks over. He sees Rui leaning over the starboard side, a foot raised up to keep balanced. She stands back up, her face a sickly green. Ian walks over, Rui glaring him down. Rui: (Woozily) You didn’t tell me that I’d get sick from ocean travel. Ian: I’ve never experienced it. It happened to Brendan, though. Rui: I so don’t like you right now. I never want to travel by boat again. Sailor: Hey, get back here! Ian and Rui turn, seeing Victini and Purrloin playfully running away from a sailor. Victini climbs up Ian’s shoulder, as Purrloin leaps into Rui’s arms. It sniffs Rui, being disgusted and jumping away. Rui: (Offended) Thanks a lot! Sailor: Hey! Are these your Pokémon?! They’ve been causing a lot of ruckus on the ship! Rui stands all the way up, wobbly and sickly. The sailor looks a bit nervous. Rui: How dare you insinuate that my adorable little Pokémon caused such a, (woozy) such a… Rui’s face inflates, as if ready to barf. She’s still leaning towards the sailor, him running to escape the projectile. She manages to lean back over the railing, retching into the ocean. Ian tries to hold back his amusement. Ian: Victini. Did you guys get into trouble? Victini innocently shakes its head, though it smiles afterwards. Purrloin watches Rui be sick, shrugging its shoulders in disbelief. Attendant: (Over intercom) Attention passengers. We are on are final approach to Nuvema Town. Rui: Finally! End Scene The ferry makes port, Rui the first one off. She sprawls out on the ground in relief. Rui: Land! I’ve never been so happy to be on ground! Ian, Victini and Purrloin come off after her, Ian forcefully holding back a smile. Ian: Take it easy, sister. Rui: Oh, you so don’t get to call me that yet. I’m still angry at you for taking me on that boat. So what now? You gonna wow a girl by taking her to see the sights? Ian: No. We’re going to meet Professor Juniper. Rui: Who? Ian, Victini, Rui and Purrloin travel along a dirt path to a research lab right outside of town, Rui in marvel at the sight of everything. Wild Pidove fly through the air, and she’s fascinated by the Patrat and Summer form Deerling running around. Rui: Incredible! I’ve never seen so many Pokémon at once! Ian: This is a small amount compared to the amount there are in the world. Rui: You know, I may just be able to forgive you for the torture you put me through on the boat! The two arrive at the lab, the automatic doors opening for them. Professor Juniper, with her hair styled up, wearing a lab coat, white blouse and green skirt approaches, with a Minccino on her shoulder. Rui stares at Professor Juniper, eyeing her from head to toe. Juniper: Hello there! Are you Cheren and Hilda, the new trainers? Rui: Uh, no? Ian: I think you have us confused with someone else. My name is Ian. This is Rui, and we’re both trainers already. Victini: Vic vic! Juniper: Ah! A Victini! I’ve never seen one in person before! I’m Professor Juniper, though I think you knew that already. Rui: Yeah. Ian here was so fascinated in meeting you, and looking at you I can see why. (Leans into Ian) Quite a cutie, huh? Ian: Huh? What are you talking about? Rui: (Confused) You’re not here because she’s severely attractive? Ian: We’re here because Professor Juniper is the leading authority of Pokémon in the Unova region, and I was hoping she could update my Pokédex. Juniper: Of course! Right this way! (Winks) Though the flattery is nice! Professor Juniper leads the group in, as Minccino runs off into the lab. Victini and Purrloin chase after it. As they walk, Rui leans in towards Ian. Rui: (Hushed) So if you’re not going to make a move on the good professor, you mind if I do? Ian: (Shrugs shoulders) Go ahead. She’s probably too old for you. Rui: (Rolls eyes). I hate the fact that you’re probably right. A crash occurs, as Purrloin runs away mischievously. Minccino chases it angrily, as Victini chases after it in distress. Rui: Ha! Nice, Purrloin. Ian: You should probably stop that. (Teasingly) Professor Juniper won’t like it that you broke her stuff. Rui: (Groans) You’re enjoying this way too much. Purrloin! Get back here! Rui goes off after the Pokémon, Professor Juniper having stopped and chuckling to herself. Juniper: You know, I think you’re trying a little too hard to be a sibling. Ian: (Agrees) Probably. But I only have one set of friends that are siblings to base it off of. It’s still a new thing. Juniper: Then take it easy. Don’t rush and don’t push anything. Ian: Thanks. Voice: Hello! Professor Juniper! Juniper: Oh! Sounds like the new trainers are here this time! Ian: Mind if I tag along? I’d love to see the Unova starter Pokémon. Juniper: Of course. Back to the front of the lab! Professor Juniper and Ian head back to the front of the lab, seeing the new trainers. The first is a boy with black hair and a hair flick going back. He wears glasses, a turquoise jacket, white shirt with an orange colored y shaped line, and black jeans. The second trainer is a girl, wearing a baseball cap with a Pokéball symbol on it, with long wild brown hair in a ponytail coming out the back. She has a white sleeveless shirt and black vest, with jean shorts. She has black hiking boots with pink laces on them. Cheren: Hello Professor. My name is Cheren. And this is Hilda. We’re here for our first Pokémon. (Spots Ian) And who’s that? Hilda: (With a southern drawl) Cheren! That’s no way to ‘ddress a fella rookie trainer! Ian: Huh, I’m not— Hilda rushes over, violently shaking Ian’s hand and arm. Hilda: It’s a pleasure to meet ya! You seem a bit older than us an’ gurting a starter! Ian: Old? Juniper: Most trainers in Unova don’t start their journey till they’re teenagers. I believe both of you are 14? Cheren: Yeah. That’s right. So, can we get our Pokémon? Juniper: Of course! Professor Juniper opens three Pokéballs, choosing Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. Ian: Whoa. A Snivy. I haven’t seen the others before. Cheren: Huh? How do you not know of the others? Ian: I’m from the Orre region. Pokémon there are scarce and random. Cheren: (Suspiciously) So you had to come to this region to get a starter Pokémon. Ian: (Playing along) Yeah. They don’t offer them in Orre. Hilda: Hey, hey, hey! Let the Professa tell about the Pokémon. Juniper: Of course! Snivy here is a Grass type. Tepig is a Fire type. And Oshawott is a Water type! Oshawott: (Proudly) Osha! Hilda: Incredible! (In Ian’s face) Well? Well? Which one ya gonna choose? Ian: Uh, I’ll let you guys choose first. Professor Juniper was expecting you guys, and I was just a random arrival. Hilda: Aw! That’s so sweet of ya! Since I get first pick, I know just who I wan! Tepig! Tepig: (Excited) Te! Tepig runs over, leaping into Hilda’s arms. Hilda: Aw! You’re such a cutie! Cheren! (Shakes Cheren) Your turn! Pick already, pick already! Cheren groans, tilting his glasses back up. Cheren: Hilda, calm down. It’s not like they’re going anywhere. Cheren approaches Snivy and Oshawott, inspecting the two of them. He then closes his eyes as he contemplates. Cheren: Hm. Snivy are known for being quick and agile, and their evolved form Serperior even more so. That speed and versatility will allow us to take an upper hand against opponents, even if they have a type advantage. Alright. I choose Snivy. Snivy: (Collectedly) Sni. Oshawott looks crushed, as it sinks down in depression. Ian looks towards Professor Juniper, who nods at him. Ian then walks forward, bending down and getting at Oshawott’s level. Ian: Hello Oshawott. My name is Ian. Would you like to go with me? Oshawott: (Overjoyed) Osha osha! Juniper: Alright! Here are their Pokéballs! And for all of you, Pokéballs to catch new Pokémon, and Pokédexs! Ian, I’ll have to get you yours later, as I was only prepared for these two. Ian: That’s fine. Professor Juniper hands everything out, as Hilda and Cheren return Tepig and Snivy. Hilda: Hey! Let’s have a battle! Cheren: (Annoyed) A battle? Now? Before we even get to learn about our Pokémon? Ian: I’ll battle against you. Sound good, Oshawott? Oshawott: (Eager) Oshawott! Juniper: (Laughs) You teens go on ahead! There’s a battlefield in the back. Hilda: Yee-haw! Let’s put in a hustle! Hilda takes off running, as Cheren groans exhaustedly. Cheren: She has too much energy. End Scene Hilda and Tepig stand on one side of the field, with Ian and Oshawott on the other side. Cheren acts as referee. Cheren: This will be a one-on-one battle. And begin! Hilda & Ian: Use Tackle! Tepig and Oshawott run forward, ramming each other with Tackle. The two knock each other back, as Tepig kicks up some dirt. Hilda: Yee-haw! Now that’s a fiery warrior! Tepig, use Ember! Ian: Oshawott, wash it back with Water Gun! Tepig releases a burst of Embers from its snout, as Oshawott spews Water Gun. The two clash, Water Gun breaking through. Tepig is washed back, distressed by getting wet. Ian: Nice shot. Now, Water Gun again! Hilda: Run around it and use Tackle! Oshawott fires Water Gun, as Tepig runs to the side and dodges, taking off in a Tackle. Ian: Oshawott, fire again to the left! Oshawott turns its head to follow Tepig, firing Water Gun. Water Gun hits Tepig, knocking it back defeated. Cheren: That’s it. The winner is Ian. Hilda: Aw! You sure’s worth a grain of salt! And I thought Cheren was good! Cheren: Hilda. You talk too much. Ian: Excellent job, Oshawott. Oshawott: (Honorary) Osha osha. Ian feeds Oshawott an Oran Berry, then turns and looks at Cheren. Ian: So, you next? Cheren: Me? I, Hilda: Of course he accepts! Hilda drags Cheren to her spot, as she takes the referee spot. Hilda: And begin! Cheren: (Groans) Why’d you drag me into this? Snivy. Cheren opens the Pokéball with his left hand, choosing Snivy. Snivy: Sniv. Cheren & Ian: Tackle! Snivy and Oshawott charge forward, colliding with Tackle and knocking each other back. Cheren: Snivy, use Leer. Snivy’s eyes glow red, them firing forward and hitting Oshawott. Oshawott flashes red, its defense dropping. Cheren: I have the type advantage here. By all accords, you shouldn’t be able to win. Snivy, use Vine Whip. Snivy extends two vines from the leaves on its shoulder, whipping them towards Oshawott. Ian: Quick Oshawott! Fire Water Gun at the ground! Cheren: Huh?! Oshawott fires Water Gun at the ground, propelling itself into the air to dodge Vine Whip. Cheren is caught off guard, stunned speechless. Ian: Now! Fall at it with Tackle! Oshawott tilts downward, diving at Snivy for Tackle. Oshawott crashes into Snivy with Tackle, slamming Snivy into the ground. Cheren: There, Snivy! Vine Whip! Snivy fires Vine Whip from close range, hitting Oshawott hard. Oshawott skids back, straining from the hit. Ian: Fire Water Gun then go for Tackle! Cheren: Vine Whip! Oshawott fires a Water Gun as Snivy fires Vine Whip, the attacks colliding. Oshawott then runs forward, ramming Snivy with Tackle. Snivy tumbles back defeated. Hilda: Whoo-hoo! Ian wins! Talk aboot a powerhous! Cheren: (Returns Snivy) You shouldn’t be so condescending. Although, how’d you think up that tactic? Firing Water Gun at the ground? Ian: It was the best way to dodge. That Vine Whip came faster than Oshawott could move. Cheren: You could tell that after just two quick battles with your Pokémon? I need to spend more time with Snivy to be able to identify how best to fight. Ian: In that case, I look forward to battling you again once you do that. Hilda: Alrighty! I’m off! Best of luck to ya on y’all’s journey! Hilda takes off running, Cheren groaning in distress. Cheren: It’s off to the Pokémon Center for me. I suggest you go get your Pokédex from Professor Juniper. Ian: Agreed. See you around. Ian heads back inside, Cheren adjusting his glasses while watching him go. Cheren: Who are you really? Ian and Oshawott head inside, as Rui is flirting with Professor Juniper. Rui: So, you study the origins of Pokémon? Juniper: Yep! I’m interested in seeing where all Pokémon came from, and how they developed into their modern day forms. Rui: Wow! That sounds amazing. Ian: I’m back. Juniper: Hello! How’d your battles go? Ian: Won them both. Oshawott: (Proudly) Osha! Victini runs up Ian’s shoulder, nuzzling up to him. Oshawott looks jealous of it, when Ian returns Oshawott. Juniper: Oh, here you go! Your new Pokédex! Ian: Actually, I just want my old one updated. You can give that one to Rui. Rui: Huh? What’s a Pokédex? Juniper: It’s an encyclopedia of Pokémon! You ever need info on a new Pokémon, (hands her the Pokédex) you just scan it with this! Rui: Oh wow! Thank you Aurea! Juniper: Of course! And I’ll update yours for you. Ian: Thank you. Ian gives Professor Juniper his Pokédex, as she walks off. Ian looks at Rui. Ian: Aurea? Rui: That’s her first name. (Winks sweetly) She may be too old for me, but I can still flirt. Main Events * Ian and Rui arrive in Unova. * Ian meets rivals Cheren and Hilda, and is mistaken for a rookie trainer by them. * Ian gets an Oshawott as a "starter Pokémon." Hilda gets Tepig and Cheren gets Snivy. * Ian battles and defeats Hilda and Cheren. * Rui is given a Pokédex of her own. Characters * Ian * Rui * Professor Juniper * Cheren * Hilda * Sailor Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's, newly obtained) * Purrloin (Rui's) * Minccino (Professor Juniper's) * Snivy (Cheren's, newly obtained) * Tepig (Hilda's, newly obtained) * Pidove * Patrat * Deerling (summer form) Trivia * Everything that is new and exciting to Rui was new to Ian on his first journey in Pokémon Tales: Ian. Rui is just more vocal about how amazing and different it is compared to him. * The appearance of a Summer form Deerling indicates that the season of the region is Summer. ** It is towards the beginning of summer, so around the start of July. * Rui is revealed to be interested in women as well as men. She is bisexual. * Rui plopping on the ground after the boat ride and shouting "LAND!" is based off the movie The Pacifier with Vin Diesel, after his first car ride with the kids. * Cheren and Hilda were chosen as rivals to be different from the anime, which used Trip and Bianca. ** This allowed Trip to be used in Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. * This marks the first time Ian gets a Pokémon from a regional Professor. ** This also marks the first time any trainer is shown obtaining a Pokémon from a regional professor in the main series. It was shown in the spin off series Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. * Cheren is left handed. He is the first trainer specifically marked with this distinction. * Ian was originally going to beat Hilda then lose to Cheren. I changed it to let him win match to match the games, as well as to reflect his experience level. * Hilda's speech pattern is based off the American south, where syllables are not as stressed in speech. * Ian is having a learning curve on how to interact with Rui as his sister. * Ian's Oshawott is heavily inspired by Ash's in the anime. * Rui obtaining a Pokédex marks the first time one of Ian's travel companions receives a Pokédex. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Cheren arc